


took you long enough

by memitims



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25775143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memitims/pseuds/memitims
Summary: there's an afterparty, a little too much whiskey, and the unmistakable fact that kageyama's happy to have hinata back in his life.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 15
Kudos: 221





	took you long enough

**Author's Note:**

> ** manga spoilers ahead **
> 
> this was inspired by an amazing piece of art/HC i saw on Twitter by [@hinarem_](https://twitter.com/hinarem_/status/1288813208006823937/photo/1) please go check it out and give it some love!

It doesn’t take that long for Shouyou to get back to his hotel room and shower after the match. It had taken a while to actually get out of the arena though, with so many people to see and catch up with and thank for coming. He had felt like he could have talked to Yamaguchi and Yachi – _and Tsukki_ , he admits to himself – forever, but he had promised to see them at lunch tomorrow and said his goodbyes. And he knows he’ll see Kageyama tonight, because he made him promise to come to the Black Jackals – Adlers afterparty that Shouyou is presently getting dressed for. 

He types out a text though, just to be extra safe. 

Shouyou: _r u coming? you better be there at 9_

Kageyama: _Yes._  
Kageyama: _Address?_

Shouyou groans and reluctantly types it out for him. He knows Kageyama must have the address somewhere. _Brat_. 

He types that out too and hits send. 

Kageyama: _Hey!_  
Kageyama: _You’re gonna kick a man while he’s down?_

Shouyou laughs. He’s glad Kageyama has a sense of humor about it. It hasn’t even really sunk in yet, that they won, that _he_ won. Although, Kageyama hadn’t seemed to be that upset in the first place. Hell, Shouyou had probably seen him smile more during those five games than he had during three years at Karasuno. He hopes this is a new development that won’t go away. He likes Kageyama’s smile. 

Shouyou: _i’m def going 2 kick you if i don’t see u at 9 o clock pm sharp_

Kageyama: _Ok._

Shouyou hums as he gets ready, pulling on a short sleeve button-up and his favorite pair of pants. His body is aching and sore, screaming at him to just lie down in bed and fall asleep, but his brain is excited for the party. He’s not entirely sure what a V-League afterparty entails, but he hopes it means lots of talking about volleyball. 

He checks his hair in the bathroom mirror and runs his hands through it so it will dry the way he likes. He’s replaying his favorite moments from the match in his head, it’s helping him stay upright and focused. Once he’s happy with the way his hair looks, Shouyou grabs a light jacket out of his suitcase and his key card off the counter and heads out the door. 

Shouyou gets to the bar a little after nine. Kageyama is glaring daggers at him when he enters. 

“Sorry,” he says, throwing up his hands. “I got distracted. There was a really cute dog in the park around the corner and I couldn’t _not_ say hi to her.”

His excuse must be good enough, because Kageyama’s glare turns into a more neutral expression and he doesn’t try to kick Shouyou or anything. 

“You always get distracted.”

Shouyou barely hears him because he’s already surveying the inside of the bar. It’s big, yet cozy, with alcohol bottles of all different colors and shapes packed on the shelves, and there’s a large wooden table in the center that people have already started to gather around. He picks out Hoshiumi immediately – his hair is kinda hard to miss – and sees Ushiwaka standing next to him, staring down at his drink as he listens to Hoshiumi talk. 

“–Hinata?”

 _Oh, right_. Kageyama had been in the middle of saying that he always gets distracted. He looks up at him, a little sheepish. 

“Sorry,” Shouyou says. “I have a serious problem.”

He watches Kageyama’s lip turn up slightly, a small hint of a smile. He doesn’t want to get caught staring, though, so he looks all of Kageyama up and down, as quickly as he can. He looks nice, really, his black shirt is tight across his chest and his hair is long and falling into his eyes. He had swept it apart for the match, but his bangs are back in his face again, the way they were when they first met. It makes Shouyou smile. 

“Let’s go get a drink,” Kageyama says, and he’s smiling now too. Shouyou feels a little stunned, for a second, he’s seen Kageyama smile before, of course, but this is his first time seeing it up close and in person in so, _so_ long and his chest is getting tighter and he just feels relieved. And stupidly happy. _I missed you_ , he thinks. 

“Y-yeah,” is what he says, uncharacteristically at a loss for words. “Let’s get a drink.”

After their first beer, Shouyou loses track of Kageyama, he thinks he might have disappeared sometime after Bokuto came around yelling ‘ _Shots!’_ at anyone who would listen, but he stays behind to talk excitedly with Atsumu and work on his second drink. 

He’s on his third now and starting to feel maybe a little tipsy, but he’s always found his tolerance to be pretty high, especially for his size. Atsumu is in the middle of telling Shouyou a story about his brother when Sakusa makes his way up to them. He’s surprised Sakusa even showed up, he knew he was on the fence because he told Shouyou that “small bars aren’t really my thing,” when he asked if he was coming, but Shouyou guesses this one was deemed big enough and he also knows that Atsumu is pretty good at peer pressure.

Sakusa looks a little wide-eyed. Atsumu goes to pat him on the back, but Sakusa pushes him away before he can, like he knew it was coming. His eyes are fixed on Shouyou. 

“Hinata,” he says, quietly. 

“Eh?” Shouyou says, a little confused. 

“You should find Kageyama,” Sakusa replies. It’s very cryptic. Shouyou peers up at him, tilting his head slightly. 

“Why?” he asks. 

“He,” Sakusa stops. “Well, he just talked _at_ me for ten minutes. About you. I think he got a bit carried away with Bokuto and some whiskey. I honestly didn’t know he could talk that much.”

Atsumu lets out a huge laugh. “Oh my god. I can’t believe I missed that.”

Shouyou is still a bit confused, but he understands the basics. _Kageyama. Drunk. Find him_. And then, _What did Sakusa mean by ‘talked about me’?_

He thanks Sakusa and tells them both that he’ll be back later. He looks through the small crowd, trying to spot Kageyama. _Ugh. Why does everyone here have to be so tall?_

He’s starting to get frustrated as he moves through the crowd. “Stupid Kageyama,” he mutters. _Be easier to find_. 

“Hinata!” he hears, loud and excited, coming from right behind him. He whirls around. Kageyama is coming towards him, his eyes bright and maybe a little glassy. “Hinata,” he says again, a little quieter. 

He’s pretty steady on his feet, but Shouyou can tell he’s probably had a few too many. His tolerance is way lower than Shouyou’s, a fact he prides himself on greatly. Kageyama reaches him and he’s smiling softly.

“Hinata,” he says, a third time, staring straight at him. Kageyama’s hair is messier than before and his cheeks seem flushed, even in the low light of the bar. Shouyou’s mouth goes a little dry. 

“Hi Kageyama,” Shouyou says. “Having fun?”

Kageyama nods. He steps even closer. He seems to hesitate for a moment, then reaches out and puts his arm around Shouyou’s shoulder, pulling him in close. His breath tickles the side of Shouyou’s face. 

“I missed you,” he says, into Shouyou’s ear. “So much. I’m so glad you’re here.”

Shouyou swallows. His heart feels like it’s beating in his throat. He’s frozen, not sure what to do. Kageyama’s never said anything like this, at least not outright. There were a few late-night – in Japan – texts when he was in Brazil, small things, like _I miss setting for you_ , or _when are you back?_ or _I played some beach volleyball today. Thinking of you_ , but it’s nothing compared to this. Those had made him sad, had made him ache for something he couldn’t have yet, but this is something totally different. 

His knees feel weak. He’s still only feeling a little tipsy, but Kageyama is so close to him, is touching him, and he needs to sit down. There’s a bench behind them, on the edge of the wall, so Shouyou pulls them backwards and down onto it. 

“I missed you, too,” Shouyou says. Kageyama beams at him and takes the opportunity to pull him closer, tucking himself around Shouyou’s shoulder. 

“You’re so good,” Kageyama continues. “I loved playing against you. Wanna do it again.”

Shouyou feels his cheeks get hot. He likes honest, drunk Kageyama. 

“You’re right,” he says. “I’m amazing.” It feels so good to say that, to know it’s probably true after all the long years of hard work and losing and falling behind. 

Kageyama snorts in response, then gets quiet for a second. “‘m just happy,” he says, after a few moments. His hand is roaming slowly around Shouyou’s back, warm and steady, and he finally makes his way up to Shouyou’s shoulder and grabs on around the collar of his shirt. “I’m happy you’re here.”

“You said that.” Shouyou grins. He’s bubbling up with happiness too, he’s full of it, and it feels like everything is finally slotting into place. 

Kageyama laughs. “Oops. Just wanted you to know.” 

“I know,” Shouyou says. 

“Hinata,” Kageyama says. It’s his favorite word of the night, apparently. Shouyou peers up at him and he looks serious now, and then he’s turning to face Shouyou completely. He puts his hand on Shouyou’s thigh and tightens his grip on his shoulder. His thumb is stroking the bare skin at the back of his neck. Shouyou shivers.

Kageyama’s leaning in and he’s staring straight at Shouyou’s mouth now, and _oh, god_ their noses are brushing. Shouyou almost closes his eyes, but he suddenly smells the whiskey on Kageyama’s breath and that’s what snaps him out of it. 

“Ka–Kageyama,” he hisses quietly, steadying himself. He pulls back a little. 

Kageyama groans. “What?”

“What are you doing?” Kageyama’s thumb is still on the back of his neck. It’s all Shouyou can do not to lean into the touch. 

“Are you stupid?” Kageyama asks. 

“No,” Shouyou says, frowning a little. “But you’re just...drunk. And there’s people here. People we _know_. And…” He’s flailing a little for the right words. “I didn’t imagine it like this.”

Kageyama leans forward again, this time to whisper straight into Shouyou’s ear. “How did you imagine it, then?” His voice is a low rumble and the words curl their way into Shouyou’s stomach. He’s going to absolutely scream. This is _not_ fair.

“I dunno,” Shouyou says, scrambling a little. “At a gym? I guess?” He feels stupid. _Who the hell imagines their first kiss with someone at a gym_?

“Hmm,” Kageyama hums into his ear. “I can arrange that.” 

“Jeez, Kageyama,” he replies. “Who taught you how to seduce someone?” He’s only half teasing, because it’s very close to working.

Kageyama’s eyes are twinkling and he laughs. “I think it’s the alcohol.” He seems to get another bout of bravery and he leans in again. Shouyou has to put a finger to his lips to stop him this time. 

“Kageyama,” he warns. He wants to kiss Kageyama so badly, but he knows they shouldn’t. Not here. 

“ _Please_.” Kageyama’s eyes are pleading and he’s so, so close and Shouyou just wants to snap, he wants to grab Kageyama’s face in his hands and pull their mouths together and kiss in this dark corner of the bar. “I’ve wanted this for so long.”

That almost does it, almost sends Shouyou tumbling right over the edge, he’s gasping for air and Kageyama is touching him in so many places and it’s so hard to say no to him, especially when his cheeks are so pink and his hair’s a mess and his hand is warm on Shouyou’s knee. 

So he doesn’t say no, he says “Tomorrow. I promise.” And Kageyama buries his head against Shouyou’s shoulder and groans. 

“I accept,” he mumbles into Shouyou’s neck, his lips ghosting across his skin. “And, I hate you.”

“No you don’t.” He ruffles Kageyama’s hair fondly. “Let’s go have some fun.”

He knocks Kageyama’s arm off his shoulder and stands up, pulling Kageyama up after him. They weave in and out of each other’s company for the rest of the night. Shouyou catches Kageyama staring at him more than once. It makes him feel like there’s not enough air in the bar to breathe. 

His exhaustion starts to catch up to him around midnight. He knows how to listen to his body now and it’s desperately telling him to sleep. Finding Kageyama is easy this time, the crowd had thinned out as people started to leave. Shouyou tugs on Kageyama’s shirt when he finds him and tells him he’s tired.

“Let’s go, then,” Kageyama says, so they say their goodbyes and make their way back to the hotel. The walk back is short and uneventful, until Kageyama trips on an uneven part of the sidewalk and Shouyou steadies him with a hand on his back. He doesn’t move it away. 

Kageyama smiles at the touch and it gives Shouyou just enough courage to say what he’s thinking. 

“So,” he starts. “I beat you. You lost. To me. That means you have to give me any one thing that I ask for.”

Kageyama scoffs. “Where does it say that?”

Shouyou ignores him and continues. “Do you want to stay in my hotel room tonight?” He closes his eyes and waits for Kageyama’s response. 

Kageyama laughs. “What a stupid thing to ask for. I was going to do that anyways. And you could’ve gotten something really good out of me.”

Shouyou groans and punches him lightly on the arm. “Okay, I take it back!” He thinks for a second. “You have to change my name in your phone to ‘Greatest Volleyball Player to Ever Walk the Earth.’”

“No.” Kageyama grins, wickedly. “Too late.”

Shouyou hangs his head in fake disappointment. They’re coming up to the hotel now and he guides Kageyama to the elevators, his hand still steady on his back. He’s surprised Kageyama hasn’t brushed it off by now. 

When they get to his room, Shouyou is a little embarrassed at the state of it. He doesn’t think he left it _that_ messy, but it looks like he dumped his whole suitcase on the ground and left. 

“Hard time picking an outfit?” Kageyama teases. Shouyou throws the biggest t-shirt he has at Kageyama’s head in response. 

“Here,” he says. “Although, you could just go to your room and get a Kageyama-sized t-shirt.”

Kageyama shrugs. “This’ll be fine.” He changes his shirt and strips down to his boxers. Shouyou tries not to look for too long. The shirt is definitely tight on Kageyama, but Shouyou’s filled out more in the last three years, so it’s better than it would have been in high school. 

They climb into Shouyou’s bed, close to touching but not quite. His muscles finally relax and exhaustion sets in over him. 

“I can’t believe you’re back,” Kageyama murmurs, just barely loud enough for Shouyou to hear, and then he’s fast asleep. 

Shouyou wakes up to a pillow hitting him in the face. 

“Mrmph,” he says, not ready to open his eyes. He doesn’t feel much like moving either, he tries to move just his neck and his muscles are screaming, so he just sinks back down into his pillow. 

“Hinata,” a voice says, and the pillow’s in his face again. 

“Go away, Kageyama,” he says, still refusing to open his eyes. 

“Hinata,” Kageyama says again. “It’s tomorrow.”

Shouyou groans and finally opens his eyes, sleepily rubbing his hands on his face. Kageyama is staring at him, looking wide-awake and certainly not at all like he played a long game of volleyball or had a few too many drinks yesterday. It annoys him. 

“Ugh. You remembered.” He studies Kageyama’s face some more and is decidedly less annoyed by the way his hair is sticking up in directions it doesn’t usually stick up in and the small smile on his lips. 

“Of course I remembered. I wasn’t _that–_ ”

Shouyou leans up and kisses him. He pulls away quickly and Kageyama makes a surprised noise and then he frames his hands around Shouyou’s face and draws him back in and they’re kissing again. Shouyou links his hands behind Kageyama’s shoulders and softly sinks his teeth into Kageyama’s lips. _He’s so focused, even doing this_ , Shouyou notes, and then Kageyama catches his lip between his teeth and all of his thoughts leave his brain. 

When they finally pull apart, they’re both panting a little. Shouyou grins up at him and gives Kageyama a thumbs up. “10 out of 10,” he says, and then Kageyama’s tackling him into the bed and they’re kissing some more.

Shouyou catches a glimpse of the bedside clock at some point. He sits up and untangles himself from Kageyama’s grasp. 

“Kageyama,” he says. “We’re gonna be late.”

Kageyama groans and gives him one last kiss. He gets out of bed and starts pulling on his clothes from last night. “I’m gonna go change in my room. Meet you in the lobby in 10?”

“Okay!” Shouyou says, brightly. He runs a finger over his lips once Kageyama is out of the door. He feels giddy. He has wanted that for so long, has always felt like they were moving towards it but never knew when it was going to happen and now, he mostly just feels at peace. Like all his biggest questions in the universe were just answered. He hopes Kageyama feels the same way. 

They meet in the lobby and head towards the restaurant Yachi picked out for lunch. He’s excited to see their friends again, even if it’s been less than 24 hours. He’s starving, too. 

They’re the last ones to arrive. Shouyou picks Yachi and Yamaguchi and Tsukishima out from across the restaurant, and all three of them are peering down at someone’s phone and giggling. 

“Hello!” Shouyou calls and they look up instantly. Yamaguchi waves them over. 

“Guys, guys” he says, hurriedly. “There’s something you need to see.” He grabs Tsukki’s phone out of his hands and holds it up. It’s a message from Bokuto, a picture, and Shouyou almost chokes when he sees it. 

It’s a picture from last night. He and Kageyama are pressed together on the bench, his arm slung over Shouyou’s shoulders and his hand on Shouyou’s leg. Their faces are close to touching. Bokuto must have taken it when they weren’t paying attention. 

“Busted.” Shouyou laughs. He sneaks a look at Kageyama, who looks amused. “Kageyama missed me _a lot_.” He sticks out his tongue at him and ducks just in time to miss Kageyama’s lazy swing at his head. 

They’re all laughing now, even Kageyama, and it's really the best sound in the world. Shouyou sighs. It’s been three years, but it doesn’t feel like a day has passed. He doesn’t think he’s ever been happier. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! you can find me on [ tumblr ](https://memitims.tumblr.com) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/memitims). i need more haikyuu ppl to follow so come say hi!


End file.
